Une humeur de chien
by Yugai
Summary: Garçon manqué, fan de baston et cuisinière, en gros boulot, bobo, dodo. ça résume vachement bien ma vie jusqu'au jour où IL jette son dévolu sur moi, et ses poings avec, je ne serais plus jamais la même... One Shot.


**Une humeur de chien.**

Franchement, qu'est ce que je leur ai fais ? Ils étaient cinq à m'avoir coincée dans cette ruelle. Le truc, c'est que si j'me défend, c'est toute la bande qui va me tomber dessus la prochaine fois. Et merde, quelle bande de cons. Ils pensent vraiment que c'est agréable de se faire taper sur la tronche ? Si j'suis pas à la maison dans vingt minutes il va encore me faire une scène. J'fais quoi bordel ? Bon, on s'calme. Le pire, c'est mon vieux, la priorité c'est la maison... BASTON !

je quitte la ruelle avec un sourire mauvais, plus un rictus en fait. Mais ils m'ont vraiment énervés et je suis sur d'en avoir castré un, au minimum. Niark, niark, niark. Ah oui, moi, je suis Joe, casse noisette pour les intimes. Mon père est au chômage mais contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'est ni alcoolique, ni violent. Mais il est borné en ce qui concerne mon éducation. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais p'tite, et j'ai la fâcheuse manie d'utiliser mes point plutôt que ma tête. Chuis pas intelligente, chuis pas un canon, mais j'sais me battre... et même très bien. Pourquoi ? Facile, je déteste l'autorité ( sauf mon père ) et surtout, je ne supporte pas les pseudos caïd des cours de récré. Je me suis toujours fais un devoir de leur exposer mon point de vue à la force de mes arguments. En général, ça marche. J'ai toujours eu la paix.

Seulement depuis quelques temps, il y a un gars qui me tourne autour et j'aime pas ça. Pas vraiment un caïd, mais certainement pas un enfant de cœur. Il sait se battre. Bon, chuis dans les temps. Papa a préparé le repas, je vis me faire éclater le bide. Ah oui, mon père était chef cuisinier d'un grand resto qui a fait faillite il y a trois mois. Depuis, il cherche du boulot. Sa cuisine est excellente. Je pense qu'il devrait se mettre à son compte. C'est pour ça que je veux vite finir mon apprentissage au Splash, le meilleur resto de notre ville. Je veux travailler en cuisine moi aussi, ça doit être dans les gênes. Je râle pour la forme car j'adore préparer le repas puis commence à mettre la table. L'odeur de la pintade me chatouille les narines, je regarde mon père en haussant les sourcils. Il me lance un sourire avec les deux pouces e l'air et m'annonce qu'il a trouvé du travail... au Splash justement. Il m'emmènera demain matin pour signer son contrat. Le repas nous semble délicieux, nous rigolons beaucoup et nous nous sommes couchés tôt.

Le lendemain, le gérant lui même nous accueille, heureux de récupérer une telle recrue. Je ne laisse rien paraître et file en cuisine pour y trouver… Yan ( =s ) le chef de cuisine qui n'est jamais satisfait. Ce sale type fait du harcèlement morale à toutes les employées. Les rares personnes essayant de le rembarrer se faisant virer dans l'heure, c'est le frère du gérant. Il nous donne envie de vomir, et ce dans le meilleur des cas. Ce sale petit rat finira par me le payer, et très cher. Après tout, ne dit on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais qui se déguste glacée. Et je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire : l'immolation et la crucifixion faisaient partis de mes fantasmes les plus fréquents. Mais je tenais personnellement à lui faire pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en lui apprenant son renvoi. Et je savais comment m'y prendre, ce type volait son propre frère et effaçait les enregistrement de ses méfaits. Tout le monde était au courant et certain d'entre nous avaient réussi à chopper un CD oublié.

Mon père attendit que je finisse mon service, nous sommes rentrés ensemble dans le silence. Je lui posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois :

Je voudrais rependre les arts martiaux, je peux ?

Il n'aimait pas que je me batte, je le savais. Néanmoins, il me donna son autorisation pour me réinscrire. Super, la question de savoir où j'allais ne se posais même pas. Je voulais faire de la boxe. Ce n'est pas un art martial me direz vous, mon père s'en fiche, pour lui c'est du pareil au même. Je lui présentais le soir même le bulletin que je cachais dans ma chambre depuis deux semaines. Avec mon papier signé et mon chèque, je me suis présentée au premier entrainement de l'année.

QUE DES HOMMES ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Rien que de voir ça, ça me met en rogne méchamment. Ah ils pensent qu'une fille c'est une p'tite chose fragile, et ben ils vont voir. Premier match, j'me prend deux uppercuts, mais j'l'ai bien amoché aussi. Le respect, ça s'apprend avec des coups. C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse et pour l'instant, ça marche bien. Le plus dur sera de convaincre mon père de me laisser y retourner malgré mes bleus. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Ce sport me plait et je n'ai pas l'intention de me brimer pour lui faire plaisir. La dispute est inévitable ? Soit, je campe sur mes positions. Aucun de nous n'a cédé de terrain et les cours sont déjà payés. J'y retourne demain, un jour, ils cesseront de me voir comme une fille, il n'y aura plus qu'un adversaire face à eux.

Deuxième jour, pas de sarcasme... étrange. Ils ont compris ? Nan, c'est pas possible, pas déjà. Effectivement, ils se sont regroupés derrière le ring et ne m'ont pas vu arriver. Un tsunami, oui, c'est ça, une grosse vague de plaisanterie de mauvais goûts me tomba sur la tête. Je mis un point d'honneur à les ignorer. Je sors mon matériel tout neuf et me dirige vers les sacs de sable. Gauche, droite, gauche, crochet... je m'exerce sur ce pauvre objet qui ne m'a rien fait. Le coach arrive, me regarde et passe sans rien ME dire. Pour les gars, c'est une autre histoire. Le savon qu'ils subissent est digne de ceux du commissariat. Pauvre coach. Enfin, après quelques minutes, il décide de faire débuter les combats. Honneur aux femmes qu'il dit, je me retrouve devant le gorille du club. Capacité cérébrale nulle, une masse de muscle à l'état brut. Pas de bol. Quand faut y aller... courage, fuyons. Je m'en tire avec une autre série de bleus mais rien de cassé. J'ai quand même réussi à rendre les coups. Bien fait.

Mon humeur ne s'améliore qu'en sentant le repas qui m'attendait. J'ai faim. Je me douche en vitesse et rejoins mon père dans la cuisine. Il est souriant, ça a du bien se passer. La discussion passe d'un sujet à l'autre jusqu'à... Yan. Papa ne comprend pas qu'un tel incompétent ai réussi à obtenir un poste si important. Il m'avoue avoir passé sa journée à donner des contre-ordre pour réparer les âneries de ce gars. Je suis morte de rire, depuis le temps que ce sale type me pourri la vie. J'écoute avec plaisir mon père me raconter par le menu les couacs du tyran. Je passe une soirée géniale jusqu'au moment où il me demande comment se passent mes cours de boxe. Je choisis de ne pas lui mentir. J'adore ça mais c'est dur, je n'abandonne pas. Il ne dit rien, acquiesce, il sait que je dois me débrouiller par moi même. Je monte me coucher, j'observe les posters de grands sportifs qui ornent les murs de ma chambre. Un jour, moi aussi j'aurais le mien. Le sommeil arrive, demain est un autre jour.

Le boulot, Yan continu à jouer au p'tit roi mais mon père annule systématiquement chacun de ses ordres. Pour une fois, la cuisine est fonctionnelle. Il semble que le cauchemar soit terminé. Chacun est à sa place... sauf Yan qui gène tout le monde. Frustré, il finit par s'enfermer dans son bureau, nous avons enfin le champ libre. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le despote est parti pleurer dans le giron de son frère. Il exige le renvoi immédiat de mon père. Malheureusement pour lui, tous les clients sont unanimes sur la qualité du service. Un renvoi est donc inenvisageable. Yan n'acceptant pas d'être renvoyer au second plan, le directeur choisit de le prendre avec lui. Libres, enfin. L'humeur des employés s'améliora sensiblement à l'annonce du transfert... YOUPI ! Désormais, travail en musique, blagues, crises de rire sont de mise, notre productivité s'en trouve d'ailleurs augmentée.

Je cours, je suis en retard, la poisse. Le coach ne m'acceptera pas si je n'accélère pas. Vingt minutes, je l'ai fait. Je suis morte, mais je l'ai fait. Pendant que je me change, il s'approche. Il est dangereux, le boss de la bande du quartier, que fait il ici ? Inscrit ? Et merde, chuis maudite ou quoi... Bon, essayons de l'ignorer. Combat contre le poids plume. Ma première victoire, l'entraineur me félicite. Ma technique est bonne. Je vole hors du ring, me retourne et... rien. Il a déjà mit son adversaire K.O. C'est un monstre ce type. Après le cours, je remballe mes affaires et rentre chez moi en quatrième vitesse. Il m'attend sur le trajet, réclame une revanche pour ses sous fifres. Je ne peux pas me débiner, je me prépare, ça va faire mal... pour moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me mettre en garde qu'il est déjà sur moi. Ses poings sont durs et je sens mes côtes se briser sous ses assauts. Je m'effondre, inconsciente. Un passant appelle les secours. Les secours appellent mon père. Mon père débarque à l'hosto... on déménage.

Nous avons finalement ouvert notre propre restaurant. À l'autre bout du pays, j'oublie lentement le cauchemar de ma rééducation. Des regards condescendants, voilà tout ce que j'ai eu. Du genre : elle se bat, elle se blesse, pauvre fille. Moi, je continu la boxe, je suis devenue forte et mon père dort enfin sur ses deux oreille. Le restaurant marche bien. J'ai un petit ami boxeur. J'ai même réussi à persuader mon père d'acheter un chien. Ma vie est paisible, sans histoire, je n'ai d'embrouilles avec personne ici. La porte s'ouvre, le client entre. Que fait il ici, il veut encore me blesser ? Il me regarde, ou plutôt il ne me quitte pas des yeux quoi que je fasse. Je me résolu à prendre sa commande. Il ne dit rien. Quand je renonce et retourne au bar il lance une simple question :

Pourquoi est tu partie ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, qu'il demande. Oh, mais il a la mémoire courte le garçon. Au cas où ça lui aurait échapper, je me suis quand même retrouvée à l'hôsto à cause de lui. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Pauvre type ! Je me retourne pour le fusiller du regard, il ne détourne pas les yeux, ne comprend pas ma colère. Je lui signifie clairement que, soit il passe une commande, soit il se tire. Il demande un café. Je traine les pieds, passe derrière le comptoir, attrape la cafetière et lui tend sa tasse avec ma brusquerie coutumière. Après ça, je m'éloigne de lui que possible. Ce type me sort par les yeux. Des pulsions de meurtres me traversent.

De son côté, il sent bien que je suis hors de moi, mais il n'a pas traverser le pays pour tourner les talons comme ça et s'en aller. Il a quelque chose à me dire et compte bien me le faire entendre. Il boit café après café, se levant de temps en temps pour aller aux toilettes. Il m'attends. Fais chier. Je cherche un moyen de m'esquiver mais ne trouve rien. Résignée, je le vis me rejoindre lorsque je quitte les vestiaires. Soit, parles et fous le camp. Je me contre fiche de ce que tu vas dire, complètement. Mais tu me surprends, tu t'excuses. Trop facile, je ne cède pas. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire plus d'une heure de sport à la suite après ce que tu m'as fait. Cet aveux tari le flot de tes mots, tu ne dis plus rien. Plus un étranger mais pas encore un ami, je ne te laisserais pas devenir un ami, j'ai trop perdu à cause de toi.

Je tourne les talons et le plante là, au milieu de la route, pensant qu'il allait rentrer sagement chez lui. Raté ! Il est là aujourd'hui aussi. Même comportement qu'hier : café sur café. Il a mangé au moins ? Au bruit de son estomac je dirais que non. Avant de réaliser ce que je faisais, je lui apporte un p'tit dèj sur lequel il se jette littéralement. Je pouffe, il est marrant. Il m'invite à m'asseoir,... pourquoi pas après tout, le resto est vide. Il me dit à quel point la vie est ennuyeuse sans moi à affronter. Un grand commissariat a ouvert près du centre ville, la quasi totalité de ses hommes se sont fait arrêter. C'était donc ça. Il se fout de savoir ce que j'ai, il s'ennuie ? Connard. Quand je pense que je commençais à le trouver sympa. Quel enfoiré ! je m'énerve à nouveau, il me met hors de moi. Je le plante là et rentre chez moi, toutes griffes dehors. Il me suit, j'en ai marre. Je lui balance d'arrêter de me suivre, que je ne reviendrais pas et que ce n'était qu'un *%$£/ ! Et lui claquais la porte au nez, pour faire bonne mesure. Il murmura un dernier pardon et partit.

Cinq ans ont passés, notre restaurant familiale est devenu une petite chaine, nous en avons cinq maintenant. Pourtant, je suis là à broyer du noir. Mon petit ami ne comprend pas ce spleen et m'encourage à bouger. Pas envie. Je passe de plus en plus de temps les yeux dans le vague, à rêvasser. Mon père s'inquiète, mon copain s'inquiète, mes amis... vous avez saisi l'idée. Un soir, n'y tenant plus mon père me dit de prendre un congé et d'en profiter pour régler ce que j'avais à régler. Je veux bien moi, mais régler quoi ? La solution s'imposa à moi, quelle idiote. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je n'ai jamais mis à plat. Je remercie mon père et téléphone à une agence de voyage pour réserver un billet d'avion.

Devant le Splash, je laisse les souvenirs remonter, j'entre, Yan est toujours là, il a repris son rôle dans les cuisines après le départ de mon père. Ah non alors. Je demande à voir le patron, il me reçoit dans la minute, me demande comment je vais. Je lui répond brièvement et lui dis ce qui m'a ammené dans son bureau. Tout y passe, le harcèlement, les vols, je lui donne même le CD pour preuve. Il reste muet, me remercie et me dit qu'il fera le nécessaire. Je descend, satisfaite et me dirige vers les cuisines. L'équipe n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il se dirige vers moi et me dit de dégager. Avec un grand sourire je lui répond :

Non, celui qui va dégager c'est toi, je reviens du bureau du directeur, et je lui ai tout dit. À plus les gars, donnez moi des nouvelles de temps en temps.

Je sortis sous une ovation générale.

Mon arret suivant fut le club de boxe ou j'avais débuté, le coach étais toujours là, il me reconnu et me salua chaleureusement. Il prit de mes nouvelles, s'enquit de mes progrès et annonça à tous ses élèves ( garçons) que j'étais son meilleur éléments. Réflexion qui provoque un tollé dans les rangs. Il me défièrent, j'acceptais. Un, deux, trois, … au sixième il comprirent et s'avouèrent vaincus, il était temps, je commençais à vraiment fatiguer. L'entraineur avait vu ça, je du lui expliquer pour les séquelles. Ça le mit dans une colère noire, j'en profitais pour lui dire que justement je venais régler mes comptes. Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, il me donna son adresse. Je le remerciais et me mit en quête de sa maison.

Appartement serait le mot juste, et pour la première fois, j'appris son nom, Drew. Joli nom pour un mec pas sympa du tout. Je sonnais à la porte, il ouvrit, me vue, et me la claque au nez. J'éclatais de rire. Je me tenais les côtes, mes yeux pleuraient tellement mon fou rire était incontrôlable. Quand je réussi enfin à me calmer, je me rendis compte qu'il m'observait, amusé malgré tout. J'haussais un sourcil et lui demanda si on pouvait parler. Il me fit signe d'entrer. Nous nous asseyons sur les chaises de cuisines. Il me servit un café, encore une fois, je souris, lui aussi. Il avait un beau sourire.

J'ai vraiment merdé hein?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il était sérieux, plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Et on se marre pas quand on tabasse quelqu'un... enfin normalement.

Ce fut mon tour de parler, je lui expliquais mon vague à l'âme, mes absences et l'inquiétude de mon père. Pour finir, je me levais et finis ce qu'il avait commencé il y a de ça cinq ans.

Je te pardonne, tu m'a mis tellement en rogne la dernière fois que je t'ai chassé, mais je te pardonne. Adieu.

Il me retins, lui aussi avait des aveux, au point où j'en était, je pouvais bien l'écouter. Il me dit son attirance pour moi, ma force de caractère, le fait que je soit la seule à lui dire ses quatre vérité. Il s'excusa pour son comportement de merde. Après y avoir réfléchit il s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs, et avait trop honte pour se représenter devant moi.

L'après midi passa, il me proposa sa chambre d'ami, j'hésitais puis acceptais, malgré tout, j'étais bien avec lui. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et ça m'agaçais prodigieusement. Me laissant à mes réflexions, il sortit faire des courses pour le repas du soir. Je me chargerai de la préparation. La soirée se passe bien, on discute on rigole, on chahute. Et sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouve dans ses bras, lui me roulant la pelle de ma vie. Personne ne m'a jamais embrassée comme ça. Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. Pour l'instant mon esprit boucle sur : plus ! Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et crochète mes jambes dans son dos. Il me tiens contre lui sans efforts apparents. Il m'emmène vers sa chambre, enfin je le suppose, pourquoi est il le seul à me faire cet effet là.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, je me sens bien, prisonnière entre son corps et le matelas, en sécurité. Il m'enlève mon haut, dépose des baisers partout où il le peut, je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. ( elle est belle la terreur tiens). Je finis par m'attaque à son pull, sa chemise, son pantalon, si bien que nous retrouvâmes nus l'un contre l'autre. Il posa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice de l'opération et descendis jusqu'à arriver entre mes jambes. Mes neurones désertèrent et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois à crier mon plaisir. Il me maintenait les hanches pour m'empêcher de me tortiller, soit j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa tête pour l'obliger à continuer. La chaleur monta en moi, puis explosa, l'orgasme qui me travers fut plus intense que tout ce que je connaissais jusque là. En fait, je doutais même d'avoir vraiment joui jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se redressa avec un sourire en coin, je voulais répondre un truc, vraiment, mais pour le moment, retrouver mon souffle me semblait prioritaire. Il entra en moi d'une poussée, me prenant ( et c'est le mot) par surprise. Je savourais la friction de son sexe en moi, puis il bougea, nouvelle fonte de cerveau, ce type est mauvais pour ma tension. Quand il vit que j'appréciais le traitement, il rua en moi, ne me laissant aucun répit, me faisant jouir encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir mal. Au prix d'un dernier effort, il se libéra, m'attira contre lui et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je sombrais dans un profond sommeil, pour la première fois depuis notre déménagement en fait. Jusque là je ne dormais que d'un œil.

Je me réveillais contre lui le lendemain, il me regardais, attendais le verdict. Le savoir si fragile en face de moi me fit sourire. Je me penchais et l'embrassais, lui disant que s'il me voulais, c'était à lui de me suivre. Il sourit et me promit de résilier son bail le jour même, en attendant, j'avais une rupture à signifier à quelqu'un moi. Il allait mal le prendre, mais je m'était rendu compte que Drew, et lui seul, était celui dont j'avais besoin. Malgré tout. Et même si j'ignorais ce qui allait se passer pour nous, j'étais prête à prendre le risque... en priant pour qu'il survive à mon père, et ça, c'était pas gagné.

Fin.


End file.
